


Haven't met you yet

by JillMarie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, J-Squared, J2 AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a street musician and Jared is the guy always getting to work late because all he wants to do is to watch Jensen play his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't met you yet

 

* * *

 

Finally. Finally the weather had turned for the better and stayed decent, and Jared loved it. After spending nearly eight months trapped indoors, people were venturing outside. The weather was the one thing Jared hated about moving north. Back home it never got so cold that people preferred being indoors. Now, with the weather warm and mild, it was like living in a new city. People were everywhere, enjoying the beautiful weather and making the most of the longer days.

  
  


Jared had taken to walking to work just to make the most of his time outdoors. He hated being in a cubicle so much that he would eat his lunch outside, too. He begged his co-workers to join him, but they all refused and blamed their 'slave driver' boss Mr. Collins as their reason. “You know we only get thirty minutes for lunch,” Aldis replied when Jared invited him. “Where are you going to go to get food and have time to eat it and still get back on time?”

Jared shrugged. “I don't know. I'll pack a lunch. I don't care. I've just got to be outside when it gets nice like this.”

Aldis shook his head. “Man, you know Collins will have your ass if you're even a minute late. Why do you wanna risk it?

Jared beamed, “I'm a boy of summer, my man. I need to get some sun. Next time you see me, I'll be this much closer to tan.”

“Won't make a difference to me, dude, I'm always tan,” Aldis joked and turned back to his computer screen. 

Jared, however, used his smart phone to find some food trucks serving nearby and left the building. 

  
  


Less than five minutes later Jared was grinning ear to ear over his lunch from Guanaco Food Truck. Before that moment, he had no idea what El Salvadorean food would taste like, but he found himself loving the tamales and revueltas. He was walking around the open square, looking for a place to sit and relax while he ate, when he heard music. He turned to the sound and saw a guy strumming a guitar. 'Cool,' Jared thought to himself as he walked a little closer. 'Dinner and entertainment.'

  
  


He sat a little behind the guy, close enough to hear him well, but not near enough to look like the guy's 'biggest fan'. After his first song, something by Dylan Jared thought, there was a smattering of applause. Jared had meant to clap, but his hands, and mouth, were full of his lunch, he just couldn't. As the street musician began his next song, Jared checked his watch, he had time for one more song.

He walked to the nearest trash to dispose of his food wrappers, then turned to face the performer. The guy had a nice crowd gathered around him. It was well deserved Jared thought, as the guy had talent, his guitar playing was flawless and he had a great voice. When Jared moved to stand with others gathered in front of the man, he was truly gobsmacked. The guy with the amazing voice and guitar skills was the best looking guy Jared had ever seen. Jared wanted to push through the crowd to get closer look just to prove the guy was real. 

  
  


The crowd shifted as some left and new people approached. Jared pulled back realizing he was much too tall to stand anywhere but the back of the crowd. The woman next to him jostled him a bit when she checked her watch and turned to leave. Jared figured he should do the same when he recognized the opening lines of No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems. The Texan twang in the singer's voice hit Jared with such a rush of homesickness that he couldn't move if he had to. He clapped a bit louder than he intended when the song ended and threw a couple bills into the open guitar case, earning him a smile and a nod from the singer.

  
  


He was fifteen minutes late returning from lunch. Mr. Collins was nowhere to be seen, so Jared thought he would get away with it. Of course, that wouldn't be his luck. As soon as he sat at his desk, his phone rang.

“Jared Padalecki, IT, how can I help?”

“You can stay an extra fifteen to make up for the long lunch,” his boss snarled over the line.

“Yes, sir,” Jared answered, but the line was already dead. 

  
  


At ten after five, Jared sensed Mr. Collins' presence behind him. He ignored him and continued typing his T680 report only to have Mr. Collins clear his throat to announce his presence. 

“Padalecki, here's the thing,” he began which caused Jared to stop working and spin in his chair to face him. “I like you. Hell, everybody likes you. I'm pretty sure the women in HR break their computers just to get you up there once a week, but that doesn't mean I can't have you not putting in your time. In fact, it means the opposite.”

Jared's brow quirked.

“Look, I need you and your massive brain at least eight hours of every day. So if you're late, you gotta stay to make it up. Understand?”

“Yeah. I got it. Eight hours.”

Collins nodded. “Good. Back to work,” he mumbled as he left Jared's tiny cubicle.

  
  


The next morning found Jared reestablishing the network connections on the HR department's computers. Felicia shrugged her incomprehension as to how it could have all been dismantled and Katie blamed the cleaning crew. 

Jared rolled his eyes but had the department up and running in only a few minutes. “You know, Collins thinks you guys mess with your computers just to get me up here,” Jared teased as he crawled out from under Felicia's desk. 

Felicia's eyes jumped from his butt to his face the moment he cleared the desk. “That's not true--- wait, what?”

Jared chuckled. “I'm joking. I know y'all have actual issues when you call me up here.”

Behind him, Katie's eyes bugged out of her head and she even blushed a little. But Felicia was focused on the other half of Jared's statement. “No, Jared. What did Mr. Collins say –exactly?” she demanded.

Jared paused as her serious expression drained the fun from the moment. “He said, that the women in HR --” the way her brow raised made him reconsider his next statement. “Look, it wasn't like he was bad mouthing you. The thing is I was late returning from lunch yesterday and Collins felt like he had to explain why I was needed here for every minute of my eight hours.”

“Why were you late?” Katie asked diffusing the tension in her co-workers.

Jared smiled sheepishly. “I had lunch on the square and got distracted by a guy playing guitar.”

Katie made a disgusted face. “A street performer?”

“Yeah. He was really good.”

Felicia brushed away Jared's defensive attitude. “Ignore Katie. She thinks street performers are homeless people.”

“Well, they 'work' on the street and --”

“They work,” Felicia argued in return. “They get plenty of money from people in their audience. I'm sure they're not homeless.”

Jared backed up, hoping to escape the latest crazy argument between these two, but Felicia noticed. “Jared, sadly, Misha's right. You do have to work eight hours, but you can choose those hours as long as your requirements are being met. So, if you want an hour for lunch, take it. Just be sure you make up the time and fill out the proper form.”

As she spoke, Katie sorted a file. “Here. Just fill this out and Collins won't be able to say anything if you take a long lunch.”

“Thanks.” 

  
  


At lunch he debated with himself whether to risk the square again, but one look at the blue sky and Jared was out the door. He bought a felafel and once again joined the ranks that surrounded guitar guy or GG as Jared called him in his head. 

Today, a little girl, a toddler actually, danced to the music in the small area right in front of the musician. The guy didn't seem to mind, though. He grinned and laughed as she spun and stomped to the music. When the song ended, the child bowed and kissed his check before scampering off to rejoin her family at the edge of the crowd. The guitar player rose to his feet and bowed in return and led the crowd's applause for the tiny girl.

There was something in his enthusiasm that warmed Jared. Smiling as he once again faced the crowd, the man asked for any more requests. He eyes briefly landed on Jared and left Jared feeling like a star struck pre-teen girl. Or at least how Jared thought a star struck pre-teen girl would feel. His memory had not been exaggerating the guy's looks. He truly was gorgeous and Jared changed the name he had for the guy to G3 for gorgeous guitar guy.

  
  


After listening to one more song, Jared realized he would be late again if he didn't leave immediately. He made his way to the front and dropped a couple dollars in the guitar case before rushing back to work.

  
  


Before leaving the office for the night, Jared completed the paper work from the HR department. If he was going to be taking the his lunch on the square, he wanted the extra time to admire guitar guy properly.

  
  


The next morning Katie held up Jared's form for Felicia to see. “Looks like Jared is pretty serious about this street performer. He filled out the HR4040.”

“Hmm, you wanna check out this guy at lunch?” Felicia suggested.

“Hells yeah. We need to see if he's hot enough for our boy Jared. And of course if he isn't interested in Jared, maybe he'll like one of us.”

  
  


Jared was slightly surprised that Katie and Felicia joined him for lunch. He figured they would eventually get nosy enough to check out his lunchtime entertainment, he just didn't think it would be so soon. 

“Holy crap, Jared, you weren't kidding. That guy is hot,” Katie said just loud enough for Jared to hear.

“Katie!” Jared hissed. “I never said he was hot. I said he was a good singer.”

“Well then you missed his best features, cuz that boy is scorching.” Katie sauntered up the open guitar case and discreetly dropped a business card with her dollar.

  
  


The summer went on like that. Every day it didn't rain, Jared would grab a lunch and listen to G3 play. Most days, he was alone, but sometimes Katie or Felicia joined him. Once in a while, Aldis did, too. To Jared's great surprise, Mr. Collins made an appearance more than once.

It was near the end of the season when Aldis asked, “So when you going to ask that guy out?”

Jared was shocked. “What? How am I supposed to do that? I only see him when he's playing and he's gone when I'm off work.”

Aldis shrugged. “I don't know man, but you've been pining after the guy all summer. You should make your move.”

“He's right, you know,” Katie said as she gathered their garbage to throw away. “Summer's nearly over.”

His friends made their way to the front to leave their donations in the guitar case while Jared hung back. He would stay at work a little later tonight to make up the time. He decided to wait until the end of the set and then he'd walk right up and ask the guy out. 

He reviewed and practiced several different scenarios in his head as he waited, and nearly missed the crowd's applause signaling the end of the set. Most of the crowd began to make their way back to the several office buildings that surrounded the square, so Jared found himself feeling like a fish swimming upstream as he worked his way to the front. By the time he got to where G3 was packing up, Jared had forgotten his rehearsed scenes. He had just worked up the courage to say 'hi' when another guy called out, “Jensen!” and clapped G3 on the shoulder. “You set to go? I'm double parked.”

G3 – now known as Jensen, grabbed his stool and hurried after the guy, leaving Jared to stare after them.

He knew he was in trouble for the extended lunch he took, so Jared worked late that day and came in early the next. He decided to take his lunch later than normal just so he'd be there when G3 – no Jensen, was done performing. 

His plan was for naught. Jensen wasn't there that day. Nor the next, nor the one after that. It was soon obvious that he wasn't returning to the square that season.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


“What the fuck?” Jensen mumbled to himself as he angrily tapped his computer keys. “No. No. No. No. Come on, don't do this to me. Not now. Come on you piece of shit. Don't do this.” He slammed random keys on his laptop before slumping down in his chair. It was gone. All gone. The screen was black and the laptop wouldn't power back on.

What was he going to do? All of his work was on that laptop. Money and time, not to mention blood, sweat, and tears, all gone. Yes, some of it was saved onto one of those flash drive thingys but not today's work. Not his last bit of brilliance. Fuck, his life was over. Can't afford a new computer. Can't afford to wait to get his thesis done. Couldn't it have quit working next month?

  
  


He was screwed. Even if he borrowed someone's laptop, or used a library computer, this one had all his notes, all his information, an all of his research. He had no way of duplicating his results in time. He packed up this things, figuring he should at least work from the library and try to get as much done as he could.

He called Chris to tell him not to expect him and went on to tell him what happened to his computer. “Black screen of death, man. I mean there's nothing. And yes, I've tried everything and yes, it's fully charged, I mean it was even plugged in. Man, I wish I knew a computer guy, you know? Just anybody that knew anything about computers.”

“I hear ya, man,” Chris consoled him as he grabbed a drink from their refrigerator. “Dude! Wait you do know one!” Chris began to rummage through their 'junk' drawer. 

“What are you talking about? I don't know any computer guy.”

“Yeah, yeah you do, sorta. You've got the guy's card. Remember last summer you came home with a bunch of business cards and all of them were from the same guy and...”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember that. Wait, is that guy a computer guy?”

“It said I.T. on his card. That's computers, isn't it?”

“Dude, I don't know. Besides, I don't even know that guy.”

“Jens, what have you got to lose? You're fucked without him. Over a year's worth of work down the shitter. You might as well give him a call.” Chris grinned as he pulled a card from under a chain of paper clips and rubber bands. “Found it.”

Jensen sighed, “All right, what's his number?”

0101010101010101010

Jared was watching the game when his phone rang. He was debating not answering it when he noticed it was from an unknown number. “Hello?”

“Hi. Is this Jared Padaletchi?”

Jared winced at the butchering of his name, must be a telemarketer. “Yeah. This is Jared... you can take me off your --”

“Uh, hi, you don't know me, but my name is Jensen and last summer I got your card, well a bunch of them, in my guitar case, and it says you're I.T. That means you work on computers, right?”

Jared's mind was spinning while his heart was picking up speed. G3 was calling him, for real? Why was he calling him? Suddenly, he was sitting up straight. “Yeah, I work on computers. Why are you calling me, exactly?” Jared asked thinking this had to be a joke.

“Okay, like I said, my name is Jensen and last summer I played guitar on the square and I found your card in my case. You probably don't remember me, but I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with my computer. My laptop died and everything for my thesis is on it. I mean everything. Like years of work and it's gone and I'm going to kill someone or myself if I don't get it back and I know you're probably busy with it being Saturday and all,” Jensen sighed in defeat. “If you're willing to take a look at it, I can pay you. I don't need it today or anything, and I can bring it to you or whatever, I just need -- “

“Whoa, Jensen, calm down. Where are you right now?”

“I'm at the library on 8th Street. I figured, if you told me to get bent, I would have to start over and I could use their computers...”

“Okay, I know where that is. Get a study room and I'll be there in twenty minutes. Oh, what kind of laptop do you have?”

“Piece of shit 2000.”

Jared chuckled. “Is it windows or Mac.”

“Windows 7.”

“Okay, I'll see you in a bit.”

01010101010101010101010

Jensen paced the little workroom at the library. He couldn't believe Jared (Pada-icki?) had agreed to help him. He figured if the laptop was ruined beyond hope, he could begin to work on his rewrite at the library. Actually, he should work on a resignation from the doctorate program if he can't get his work back. Nausea from anxiety was beginning to make him light headed.

  
  


Jared walked passed the workroom twice. It had been over a month since he'd seen Jensen, he thought he'd be able to recognize him, but the guy in the work room had glasses and shorter hair and well, he wasn't playing guitar, so Jared wasn't sure. He was gorgeous though. Then the guy pulled a laptop out of his bag, plugged it in, and turned it on – well, he tried to turn it on. When nothing happened, the guy, who must be Jensen, slumped back in his chair and hung his head in frustration. Jared smiled to himself before knocking on the door. “Jensen?”

Jensen spun to face the door and hurriedly stood. “Jared?”

“Yeah,” Jared replied as he entered the room. He gave Jensen a polite nod and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he added as he took seat before the broken laptop. “So, tell me exactly what happened.” Jared didn't care, he didn't really need to know what happened in order to get the data off the hard drive. All he wanted was an excuse to stare at Jensen. How the hell was he even better looking than he was in Jared's memory? The shorter hair suited him, as did the glasses. The soft black turtleneck he was wearing made Jared have to ball up his fingers so he wouldn't touch it. 

Jensen had stopped talking and was looking expectantly at Jared. “Well? Do you think you can fix it?”

Jared blinked and nodded. “Yeah, but what's more important – the information you have on it or getting this laptop working again?”

“Well, both, ideally. But, what I really need are the documents on there. I guess I could borrow a computer from someone. And I could always recreate the visuals and I may have some of my recordings backed up. If I can get my notes, I'll at least be able to get the resources I used so I can start over.”

“Make a list of the documents you need,” Jared said calmly. “I'll get started.” He grinned and began to work his magic. Within a half hour, he handed Jensen a flash drive loaded with his documents.

Awestruck, Jensen took it from his hand. “Are you serious? This is my paper? This has all my documents on it? My notes? Everything?”

“Just the ones you listed here,” Jared said, holding a piece of paper. “You should make a copy of that and then,” he pulled a net book from his bag, “you can use this to make sure you have everything or to work on your paper as I try to get this beast working again.”

Jensen's grateful smile lit up the room. “Jared, you're a lifesaver, man. I, I really can't thank you enough.”

“Don't worry about it,” Jared replied modestly. “Just work on what you needed and I'll do what I can with this.”

“Yeah, right, thanks.” Jensen set the tiny computer down. “You sure you trust me with this thing after what I did to that?”

Jared chuckled, “Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine.”

Jensen watched Jared out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe he never saw the guy before. Anyone who looked that good should have been hard to forget, but Jensen had no memory of ever seeing Mr. TallandGorgeous before today.

Time slipped by quickly while they concentrated on the work before them. Finally, Jensen heard a noise that he recognized as his computer booting up. “Oh my god, you fixed it? You fixed it!”

Jared just watched the screen for a minute or two. “Yeah, she appears to be working. You may want to save up for a new one, soon. I don't know how much more life she has in her.”

Jensen turned the computer to face him and called up his files. “Dude, it's here. It's all here.” His face was lit with joy. He saved what he was working on from the net book and pulled it up on his computer, instantly making two backups. “Jared, man, this is awesome. I don't know what to say. You have no idea how much this means to me to have this back.” He seriously had to fight the urge to hug the guy.

Jared waved off his gratitude and went about picking up his stuff. “It was no trouble. Really.”

Jensen stared flabbergasted. “Jared, I'm serious. My whole thesis was gone. Yes, I had some of it backed up, but this and these notes and those files? Dude, you have no idea. I thought my life was over.”

“Jensen--”

“And I don't even know you and you just show up and save my life like this. Dude, you're seriously my hero. What do I owe you for this? I don't have a lot on me, but I could pay you a little bit now and then--”

“Jensen, you don't owe me anything.” He could see the argument on Jensen's face. “Well, okay, the flash drive was eight bucks.”

“Eight bucks? Jared, come on, let me pay you for this.”

Jared realized this would be the perfect time to ask him out. Calmly, he finished tucking his things into his bag. “You could let me take you to dinner,” Jared suggested timidly as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely. I will be happy to buy you dinner, Jared. Where do you want to go?” Jensen rushed to pack up his things.

Even though Jensen had misunderstood him, Jared figured he was still getting a date out of it.

  
  


010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Over dinner they discussed Jensen's thesis, Musical Therapy for the Pediatric Patient and the work Jensen did with children. They discussed sports, music, food, family, Jared's job and his summer obsession.

“Every day?” Jensen asked in disbelief. His cheeks warmed with wine, affection, and the attention he was getting from Jared.

“Yes. Every day. Well, it rained a couple of times, but other than that, I was part of your throng of admirers, every day.” He was barely able to make eye contact as he spoke.

Jensen blushed and looked away. He was thrilled Jared liked his music, but now he was even more embarrassed about not recognizing the guy.

Jared shook his head. “Kinda embarrassed that you don't remember me even a little,” he muttered.

Jensen's eyes shot up to Jared's. “You shouldn't be embarrassed, I'm embarrassed. Maybe if I had been wearing my glasses I'd be able to see more than one foot in front of my face.” He self-consciously pushed at his glasses. “I can't wear them when I perform on the square because they make the sun too bright. I can't wear my sunglasses because people like to see a person's eyes, so I go without, and I'm blind as a bat. Believe me Jared, if I had seen you, I would not have forgotten you.” Jared's pleased little smile made Jensen feel bolder, but their waiter chose that moment to deliver the check. Jensen grabbed the small folder and inserted his credit card before Jared had a chance. 

“Thank you,” Jared said quietly. “You didn't have to, helping you was no trouble.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I took up your whole Saturday. I'm sure you had plans or at the very least, something better to do than help a complete stranger with their computer after you spent all week working on computers.”

Jared glanced at his watch. Truthfully, he was supposed to meet some friends at a club in about an hour, but he would much rather hang out with Jensen. 

Jensen noticed the time check and figured Jared was just too polite to say anything about his other plans. Over dinner, it seemed like they clicked, they liked many of the same things and Jared had a great sense of humor. He wondered what Jared would say if he asked for a proper date.

“So, you probably have to work on you thesis...” Jared began and Jensen knew a brush off when he heard one.

“Yeah, right. I've taken up too much of your time already.” Jensen stood, feeling slightly crushed. “Thank you again, Jared, I owe you. If ever you need anything, like a couch moved or a ride to the airport or anything, just ask.”

They parted at the door with friendly smiles, but something about the change in Jensen's demeanor gnawed at Jared. They'd been smiling and joking and everything was going fine, until the check came. Jared replayed the last moments in his head to pin point when things changed.

Jensen leaned against the bus stop shelter. He wasn't going to work on his thesis any more that night. The wine, the big meal and the stress of the day made him too tired to concentrate, especially as his thoughts kept revolving around Jared. He should have just asked him out. Now it would just be weird. He groaned at his own social awkwardness.

  


0101010101010101010

  


From the parking lot, Jared could see Jensen at the bus stop. Taking a deep breath, he waited for Jensen to answer his phone. 

“Hello?”

“Jensen, you said if I need anything I could just ask, right?”

Jensen looked around and asked, “Jared?”

“Yeah. So – you're not really going to work on your thesis tonight, are you?”

Jensen chuckled. “No, probably not.”

“Okay, good. I'm supposed to meet some friends at Slip In, but I would rather just hang out with you. But if I ditch them, they're just gonna bug me and call me and pretty much make my night a living hell and ruin my time with you. The only excuse they'd accept is if I had a date. But, they'll only actually believe I have a date if I show up with one. So, um, will you go out with me so that I can prove to my friends that I have a date so that I can have an actual date with you?”

Jensen's smile was so big Jared could see it from a block away. “Yeah, I'd love to. I should probably drop my stuff off first.” He looked up at the sound of the bus approaching.

“No! Wait! Don't get on that bus. I'll be right there and we can take your stuff home or we can lock it in my trunk, just don't get on the bus.”

01010101010101010101010

Jensen hadn't stopped smiling since he entered the club. Jared had grabbed his hand and introduced him to Aldis and Beth and Chad and Kenzi and he hadn't let go of Jensen's hand yet. After they finished their first drink, Jared asked, “Do you want to go?” Jensen's smile dimmed, but Jared quickly added, “It's just that this place is crowded and loud and you've got to be hot in that sweater and this is not how I want to spend our first date.”

Jensen's smile returned. “Whatever you want to do, but first, I want to do this.” He put his free hand on the back of Jared's neck, wrapped his arm with their entwined hands behind his back, and pulled Jared in for a kiss. For a moment, the rest of the world fell away. When they finally broke apart, Jared was sure he looked as dazed as he felt. Jensen smiled fondly at him. “Kinda wanted to do that since dinner.”

Jared felt himself nodding and a smile broke out across his face. Jensen looked towards the dance floor. He'd love to dance with Jared, but this wasn't the place. “Let's get out of here.” 

Once back in Jared's car, Jensen directed him to another club, this one had a whole different feel. It was like a lounge from the sixties and Sinatra was playing on the sound system. They took seats at a quiet booth and ordered drinks from a waitress that looked like she stepped out of Mad Men. 

“Wanna dance?” Jensen asked when the next song started.

Jared looked from Jensen to the dance floor and back. “I'm not much for dancing, especially to this kind of music.”

“Oh,” Jensen shrugged, “well it was more of an excuse to get my hands on you.”

Jared burst into a wide grin and he reached for Jensen's hand. “Well then, absolutely, let's dance.”

As he held Jensen in his arms and they swayed to the music, Jared thought that this was the best first date he'd ever had. A swing song started when the slow song ended and the guys returned to their table. 

Jensen leaned back into the booth and closed his eyes for a moment. This was the best date he'd been on in months. He was almost grateful his computer broke down. Jared was practically perfect. “How is it you're single?” he asked, sitting up and focusing completely on Jared. “I'm beginning to think that my crappy computer finally crashing is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. But man, I wish we could have met last summer. I feel like we lost some time.”

Jared bit his lip and grinned. “I had a bad break up last spring. And this summer I was crushing on you, from afar, so that I didn't have to angst over being lonely. I tried to ask you out, or at least I wanted to, but your hours and mine made that really difficult. Then one day, you were gone. I still can't believe you called me today. How did you know who I was?”

“I kept those business cards you left in my guitar case,” Jensen responded as if it's the most obvious answer in the world, only Jared looked confused. “You must have dropped about ten or twelve of them over the summer. Every time you did, I got great tips so they were kinda like a good luck charm. My roommate kept them in a drawer at home as a souvenir or something.” He suddenly grinned brightly. “Looks like they brought me luck today, too.”

Amazed, Jared shook his head and chuckled. He hadn't dropped any business cards in Jensen's case, but he knew some co-workers who may have. 

“What?”

“I didn't leave any business cards in your case.” Jensen was about to argue when Jared continued, “I'm pretty sure a few of my co-workers were responsible. They kept bugging me to ask you out.”

“They were right! You should have!” Jensen replied, clearly amused by Jared's confession. “I think I'm going to send them a 'thank you' because not only did you save my entire thesis and therefore, basically, my life; but this has been one of the best dates I've been on all year.”

Jared's pleased smile lit up Jensen's world. He put his hand over Jared's. “I'm serious, Jared. I haven't gotten along with someone this well this fast... ever.”

Jared eyes traveled from Jensen's hand to his lips then to his eyes. “Yeah I know what you mean, I feel the same.”

Jensen began to smirk, happy that Jared was into him as well, when the unthinkable happened: he yawned. He tried to stifle it behind his hand, but Jared noticed. Instead of getting angry, Jared smiled fondly and shifted to get up. “Come on, it's late, let's get you home.”

“No, I'm fine,” Jensen whined and fought another yawn.

“Dude, you've been up since dawn and it's after one. Let me take you home. If you think I'm letting you go without a promise of a second date, you're crazy.”

Reluctantly they stood to go and Jensen groaned quietly. 

“What's wrong?”

“My thesis. I was about to ask you to stay over or, if you felt that was rushing things, to come over later and watch some football, but I've got to finish my thesis.”

Jared squeezed his hand to reassure him. “You concentrate on your thesis, because, when I do spend the night, I'm going to want you to be awake for it.” Jensen liked the sound of that promise.

  


0101010101010101010

  


Jared's good mood lasted into Monday morning. When she saw his never fading smile, Katie cornered him in the break room. “So it's true, you had a date this weekend,” she playfully accused. “Looks like it went really well.”

Jared rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Yes, I did and yes it did.”

“Ooh, tell me all about him. Where'd you meet? What's his name? What's he look like?”

It was too soon to tell anyone about Jensen, he didn't want to jinx this new beginning. He was about to shrug Katie off when his phone chirped with a new text. Automatically, he scrolled to open it and a smile broke across his face. 

_Thanks for this weekend, I had a great time. Thinking of you, hope you're having a good Monday. This is my morning so far._ Jensen included a picture of himself playing his guitar with some children with Downs syndrome. 

Katie raised a brow as she watched Jared. “Well, that must not have been a work text because broken computers don't make you smile like that.”

Before Jared could explain, Aldis called to him from the door. “Jared, you've got a delivery.” Aldis stepped aside to allow the delivery boy with a giant basket of baked goods to enter the break room. Aldis followed with Felicia.

As Jared signed for the basket, Felicia teased, “Well someone was really happy to have you fix their computer.”

Jared glanced at her as he read the card. _Don't forget to thank your friends._ _I'd be lost without them._ _–_ _Jensen._

“Well guys, these are actually for you.” Everyone's eyes lit up and they helped themselves to cookies and muffins. 

“Who are they from?” Katie asked.

“Remember the guy that played guitar on the square last summer? Well, he found one of the cards you guys dropped in his case and called me this weekend to help with his computer and we ended up going out Saturday night.”

“Jensen?” Aldis asked. “Jensen was guitar guy?”

Katie and Felicia exchanged glances and then each shook their heads. 

“Why is everyone standing around? Don't you have work to do?” Misha demanded from the doorway. Upon seeing the basket, he asked, “What's all this? Was there a birthday?”

“No, Mr. Collins. These are a 'Thank You' for these guys for leaving my card with the guitar player from this summer,” Jared supplied.

“Yeah, um I never left your card,” Adlis admitted.

“Neither did we,” Felicia said quietly.

Jared looked confused, but a grin grew on Misha's face. “I did. I must have dropped about twenty of them last summer.” To the looks of shock on the faces of his staff he answered, “What? I figured if they started dating, Jared would spend less time watching the guy and more time concentrating on work.” He paused, looked at the giant basket of muffins and cookies and smirked. “I guess these are for me.” He confiscated the basket and as he left the break room called, “Now, get back to work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a fluffy au. No harm or disparagement is intended. I'm just casting these beautiful people in my written fantasy.


End file.
